


i am not gay

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: <--- if you know what this is about you get a cookie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, carter is a sneaky little bitch, i didnt even write this a friend did and was too lazy to post it so they told me to do it, i mean theres a little bit of plot, im honestly not sure whos the top and bottom here im so confused, this isnt crack for anyone that was wondering, travis who? i only know traivs, was this betad or no?, what other tags should I add?, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 👉👈 might fuck around and write a nolpat, travis rat, and carter hart the angel that attacked threesome😳
Relationships: Carter Hart/Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	i am not gay

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue bruh this is basically a quality shitpost just with porn

It had all started when the Flyers won the Stanley Cup. Doesn’t sound that bad, right? What could be so bad about winning the Stanley Cup? Well, the celebration party TK was having. 

Basically the entire team was there. Even Nolan was there to congratulate his teammates on their win. Travis was letting a few of the people he was closest to stay over for the night. That was Nolan, Joel, Oskar, and Carter. 

The night was going great. They had been playing video games in the basement until somehow, Carter wasn’t really sure, he ended up standing outside of Travis’ room listening to him and Nolan fuck.

He knew he shouldn’t be there. He knew he should have gone back to the basement and give Travis and Nolan back the privacy they didn’t know they lost. But he stood there listening to them anyway. He had gone looking for Travis to tell him Joel had broken one of his PS4 controllers, he didn’t expect this. But Joel could wait until later.

Carter shook his head at himself and decided finally he should head back, but when he heard a particularly loud moan from inside and felt his sweatpants get tighter around the crotch area, he remained in place.

Carter whined quietly to himself and tried not to think about how wrong it was when he slid his hand under the elastic band of the pants he was wearing. He started palming himself over his boxers to get himself fully hard. When he was, he slid his hand into his boxers and used the bit of precum that was slowly dripping from him to wet his hand.

“Fuck,” Carter whispered to himself ever so quietly and kept all of his attention on the noises that were coming from inside Travis’ room. He knew how wrong what he was doing was, but he was too horny to care at that moment. 

He began with a slow, long tug as his mind turned to Travis. Carter couldn’t deny that he’d thought about what Travis’ cock would look like before, and he so badly wanted to be inside his room with them. Carter knew that Travis wanted Nolan, not him, but Carter wanted both of them. He craved so much more than he could ever have.

His strokes began to quicken a little and he leaned his head forward into the wall, letting his mouth remain open as he breathed in deeply. Despite living alone during the offseason, Carter always tried to keep himself quiet when he searched for his release, but that certainly wasn’t the case for Travis. The man was vocal, and Carter could hear his soft whimpers quickly becoming low moans of pleasure. Carter shifted his hold on himself and timed each stroke with Travis’ moans, a soft groan forcing its way past his lips. He imagined that he was the one under Travis. He wanted to have Travis push him into his bed sheets. He wanted Travis to take control of him and do what he wanted with him. Carter imagined the way he’d swear if he were to suck him off instead. Maybe Travis would reach for his hair and push his head further down his cock until he was gagging and choking, until his cheeks turned pink from the lack of air and cum ran down the back of his throat.

“Travis,” Carter tried his best to keep quiet but Travis’ name still made it past Carter’s lips.

What about Nolan? Would Nolan be gentle with him? Maybe his hands would run through his hair gently as Carter wrapped his still trembling lips around him. Maybe he’d have the chance to take his length at his own pace, feeling and enjoying the way he felt his tongue running over each vein, Nolan’s moans falling unrestricted from his lips and his hips bucking ever so slightly as he neared his climax. Carter would pull his cock from his mouth and finish him off with quick motions of his hands, closing his eyes and letting Nolan cover his face. Cum would drip over his cheeks and lips, he’d make a show of licking it all up without breaking eye contact.

Another string of moans came out of Carter, louder this time. Carter didn’t even notice how loud he was getting until he heard the doorknob turn and the door open next to him and he completely froze.

“Why’d you stop? You sounded so nice,” Carter slowly brought his head up to see Nolan standing there looking at him. Travis must still be in his room.

Carter stared at him for a few seconds before he was able to process what was happening. “I- ah- I’m so sorry, I’ll- head ba-” Carter began but Nolan cut him off.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I mean, you sounded like you were into what was happening so, why not come join?” Nolan asked him. “Only if you want to.”

“I- I do.” Carter stuttered out a response.

“Alright then. Get in there,” Nolan told Carter and tilted his head toward the open door. Carter listened and immediately followed Nolan’s orders.

When Carter entered he first saw Travis sitting on his bed, smirking in his direction.

“Suck Travis off,” Carter heard Nolan tell him as he closed the door behind them. Carter watched Travis get up from his bed and he nodded in compliance even though Nolan wouldn’t have seen.

Fantasies were one thing, but the scenes in his head playing out in person were something else entirely. As he brought himself to his knees before Travis, shifting his weight to find a more comfortable position. “Can I?” Carter asked Travis and he nodded in response.

He took a deep breath before reaching up with his hands to start stroking him slowly. With each motion, Carter brought his thumb over the tip of Travis’ cock, his callouses spreading precum over the head. The reaction it managed to elicit from Travis was so much more than he could have ever imagined, the moan so deep and needy, hands reaching for his hair. Travis had already been close before this, Carter realized. His dick was probably in Nolan’s ass just moments before this, but the hot breath of Carter’s lips was only going to speed the process up.

Despite Carter’s imagination running wild with the thoughts of being treated roughly by Travis, the man was nothing but gentle with him as he slowly ran his tongue along the base of his shaft. “Carter, fuck, stop teasing me. Please just let me cum.”  
That was unexpected. In his mind Travis had always been so dominant, he couldn’t have ever thought of what he’d sound like begging. But the way the words left his lips felt like a prayer, and who was Carter to leave him unanswered? He pressed his lips against the tip of Travis’ cock and took in the head, swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin as he listened to Travis whining before he lowered himself slowly. His teeth grazed his skin and he tightened his lips as much as possible, savouring the taste of Travis on his tongue and the sound of his begging. 

Carter looked up to see the way his face changed, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his mouth was slightly ajar as his name tumbled time and time again from his lips. He was straining not to buck his hips and so Carter took matters into his own hands. When he lowered his head this time he kept going, feeling hot tears filling his eyes as he began to gag at the feeling of Travis’ cock pressing against the back of his throat, but the loud moan that fell from Travis’ lips and the stuttered promise that he was close was enough for Carter to push past the pain. He bobbed his head up and down several more times, saliva leaking from the corners of his lips as tears fell down his cheeks until he felt Travis’ fingers tug at his hair, holding him in place with his cock deep in his throat as it pulsated and he came. Carter felt thick strings of cum coating the back of his throat, Travis slowly pulling backwards and pulling his cock from Carter’s mouth as the last few drops landed on his tongue. He swallowed greedily, wiping at his lips with the sleeve of his shirt and using his fingers to wipe away the tears from his cheeks. 

Travis moved to sit breathlessly back on the bed, his legs shaky and his cock now limp, and Carter continued looking up at him and saw Travis turn his head toward Nolan who had been touching himself.  
“Stop that.” Travis said, his voice a little hoarse. Nolan removed his hand and turned his head to face Travis back, letting out a noise of discontent while Travis’ hand pointed to the mattress beside him.  
“Come here, I want to take care of Carter while he’s having fun with you. Carter, get up here too.”

Neither man needed telling again, Nolan sat himself at the other end of the bed while Carter lay between them, his body twisted so that Travis could do as he pleased while he focused on Nolan entirely. Nolan had whispered his name in a form of encouragement and Carter felt Travis’ hand close around his cock and himself twitching. Fuck, he was going to be a mess.

He pressed lazy kisses along Nolan’s length, his eyes half shut as he felt gentle fingers running through his hair. 

“C’mon Carter, are you gonna be a good boy for me? I saw what you did to Travis, and he didn’t even ask.”

Carter’s cheeks turned red at that. The entire situation had been a surprise, but the dirty talk that left Nolan’s lips only added to that. He liked hearing the younger man call him a good boy, he liked knowing that he’d watched him choking on Travis’ cock, and he could hear a faint chuckle from behind that pulled him out of his thoughts for just a second.

“He’s twitching at that.” Travis said, his voice deep and quiet. “Keep telling him how good he is.”

“You like being told you’re a good boy?” He repeated, and Carter looked up at him hungrily. The compliment had him bucking his hips up to drive his own dick into Travis’ hands, searching for the release that he needed, but Traivs just moved his fingers away. The two of them working as a team to tease him was unbelievably hot, but he needed to be touched. 

“Travis, please --” He whispered, feeling one of Nolan’s hands come to his cheek. His thumb carefully ran over his skin while Travis’ hands roamed over Carter’s sweatpants, slipping beneath the fabric to rest against his ass. Carter felt every little pinch he gave, fingers nipping at the sensitive skin before deciding that the sweatpants restricted his access too much and Carter felt the clothing being pulled down to his knees. He felt so much more exposed now, but when Travis’ lips gently pressed against his skin he realised that he didn’t mind in the slightest.

While he’d been distracted with the touches on his own body he’d neglected Nolan somewhat, and the man was now using his fingers in Carter hair to guide his head back towards his cock.  
“For someone that seemed to like being praised, you’re not fucking doing anything to earn it.”

Nolan’s tone had an edge of harshness to it, but in a way that Carter liked. Being spoken to that way, the silent threat of words being withheld from him excited him, and without another moment passing he wrapped his lips around Nolan hungrily and ducked his head down quickly. He was thicker than Travis, his lips straining a little to open wide enough to take him in, but once he did he was in heaven. Travis’ hand tightened around his cock again and he began to stroke him once more, his thumb playing with the foreskin that covered his head. While Travis continued to press his lips against his exposed body he felt words slipping from his mouth more than he heard them, his low tone vibrating against him.

“You’re so fucking pretty, Carter.” Travis whispered. Any worries Carter had of being the only uncut one in the group disappeared at that, and he felt Nolan’s body moving ever so slightly before he felt a second hand wrapping around his cock.  
“Yeah, you’re beautiful.” Nolan agreed, his hand applying a little more pressure than Travis’ as they moved in unison. Carter couldn’t begin to describe how it felt, and with Nolan so deep in his mouth it was almost impossible to let out any kind of sound, but a moan managed to push its way out of the corners of his lips and Nolan used the moment to his advantage. He pushed his hips up ever so slightly, the rest of his cock filling Carter’s mouth and throat and his nose pressing against his soft pubes. Carter held his position for several long moments before he moved his head back, removing Nolan entirely from his mouth and taking several long breaths while stroking him with his hand.  
Nolan’s focus shifted away from Carter’s cock, stroking him absentmindedly as he looked back to him with concern in his eyes.

“Too much?” He asked, and Carter felt his heart quicken: the care the two of them were treating him with even as their bodies were tangled together on Travis’ bed felt impossible.

“Just needed to breathe.” He explained, letting his head fall back a little as he felt Travis’ lips wrap around the tip of his own cock. “S’a lot.” As his words slurred, Nolan let go of Carter and brought both of his hands to his face, cupping his cheeks tenderly. Carter’s hand kept moving up and down as he relaxed into the hold, his chest rising and falling with each of Travis’ movements.

“You’re doing amazing, Carter.” Nolan told him, and the tone of his voice let Carter know that he meant it. “You’re being so good to us.”

The angle was awkward, but Nolan leaned down and pressed a soft, open mouthed kiss against Carter’s lips. Carter opened his mouth in return quickly, allowing Nolan to deepen the kiss and their tongues to move together. He was sure that Nolan could taste himself as his lips pressed harder against Carter’s, and in response Carter began to move his hand on his cock a little quicker. Nolan pulled out of the kiss to moan and Carter used the opportunity to wrap his lips around him once more. He didn’t take him all the way again, too overwhelmed from the feeling of Travis’ mouth doing just that to him to cope with it, but his hands continued to touch every inch of him he couldn’t swallow.

A lewd pop came from further down his body as Travis pulled Carter’s cock from his lips and brought two fingers into his own mouth, coating them with saliva before his hand moved back to his ass and he teased the rim of Carter’s hole, not quite pushing in yet but adding just a little pressure.

“Carter, can I--”

“Please, yes.” Carter replied, his head moving back to reply to Travis quickly before he took Nolan in his mouth once more. The youngest let out a deep groan at the shock of cold air followed by the warmth of Carter’s mouth, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Carter’s lips tightened impossibly around Nolan when one of Travis’ fingers pressed carefully and slowly into him, only as deep as his first knuckle but Carter felt him pull out.

“Please--” Carter pulled his mouth off Nolan and began but Travis was already sliding a second finger inside of him. Carter quickly moved his mouth back to Nolan before Nolan got mad. 

Travis curled his fingers inside of Carter in the most perfect way. The long moan that left Carter’s mouth, vibrating around Nolan’s cock, was enough to send Nolan over the edge and without warning he was cumming. Carter pulled back a little, opening his mouth wide and keeping the tip of Nolan’s cock over his lips as he looked up at the man lustfully. He made sure not a single drop of cum spilled from his mouth, a wicked grin on his lips when Nolan opened his eyes to look at him as he swallowed.

“Carter, you’re so good Carter.” Nolan said slowly, his voice so much more gravelly than it had been just moments ago. “You’re perfect, so fucking talented.”

The praise went straight to his dick and if Travis’ mouth on his cock and his fingers in his ass hadn’t been enough already, the compliments from Nolan were the finishing blow, and as Travis curled his fingers tentatively inside of Carter, he let out a cry and felt his cock throbbing as he came. Travis pulled back, the thick white liquid sticking to his face before slowly starting to drip down onto Carter’s stomach, his cry turning into a moan, then a whimper as he let his head rest on Nolan’s lap. 

Carter closed his eyes, feeling fingers running through his hair and soft tissues wiping him clean, before his body was shifted upright and his head was pressed against Travis’ chest. Nolan’s arms were around the two of them, all too tired to really talk about what had just happened. For now they just basked in the afterglow of their orgasms.

The three of them brought their attention to an angry Oskar yelling from what sounded like near the stairs. “What the hell is him taking so long?”

“I don’t know!” Joel screamed down the hallway, not too far from the bedroom door, back at Oskar. “Give him a few minutes, he's probably talking to Travis!”

The three of them knew Joel was lying. It sounded like he was just walking away from the door. Travis laughed awkwardly and Carter and Nolan followed. 

“I’m coming up there.” Oskar said and he made his way up the stairs.

“NO, NO, NO DON’T DO THAT!” Joel yelled and ran down the hallway but the rest of their conversation wasn’t loud enough for the three men to hear.


End file.
